A Stormy Night
by Im Trash 878
Summary: When a storm comes along to Camp Cambell David, the sweet fool, thinks it's a great idea to have a sleepover (with all the campers) in the mess hall. But when it's time for bed one of the campers simply refuses, David has to find a way to get the stubborn camper to bed. Dadvid, friends, pretty much almost all the people in camp camp, no max/vid, idk not a lot of dadvid but some!


It was around midnight, the moonlight creeping among the tents, the trees rustling in the whispering four winds, stars sparkling in the sky like sprinkles on a cake, the smell of sap and pine wood.

Everywhere you looked it was silent, at least it was outside. But in the Mess Hall, the opposite was happening.

"Fucking assholes! Nurf stop trying to kill Spacekid, damnit Preston!" Screamed Gwen, a camp counselor she was running back and forth her ponytail swinging side to side.

The building was filled with screaming yelling running.

"Please Max, I'm trying!" Begged a sleep-deprived David his dark eyes bags hanging lower than Maxs' shirt.

"David, why in hell did you think this would be a great idea?" Said Gwen her pajamas sticking to her with sweat, glaring at her co-counselor.

"I don't know, we were going to have a nasty storm and it's most likely going to happen, still!" Stated David while pulling off a biting Nikki and saving Preston from getting a sliver.

"Well it was a terribl-!" Gwen almost finished but was cut off my a huge flash of lighting and rain hammering the roof.

David stole a quick glance and Gwen and smiled a ha-told-you-so smile, while Gwen just glared at him.

Gwen felt a hand on her pajama sleeve, when she looked down she was met with eyes of Spacekid.

"Gwen, it's raining… I'm scared!" Wailed a crying Spacekid.

She just sighed and said, "I know, it's okay though."

"Campers huddle around the TV, I'll set the sleeping bags up!" Yelled a stressed David, while slienty counting all the campers.

Gwen shuffled to the TV, turing it on plus changing it to the news. She swiftly turned around and saw the campers running around or having their own little conversations among each other.

A huge thunder knocked her out of her daze.

"Guys I'm super bored! Let's go outside, please-" Cried Nikki, her blue pigtails bouncing up and down with her jumping body filled with energy.

"Um, it's storming. You must have a death wish," Snickered Neil while watching the News, his blue eyes never coming off the TV screen.

"Max, please!" Begged Nikki while clinging to Maxs' arm, her purple orbs staring very intently at him.

"Nah, I would rather stay inside." Dismissed Max, while shaking Nikki off of him.

"There we go campers! Sleeping Bags all set up!" Yelled a blissful David, his eyes wandering over every camper.

Some campers just glanced at him while others just ignored him.

"Hey, I have some cards who wants to watch me do some tricks?" Asked Harrison his top hat tumbling off from Narris hitting it with a random stick she found.

"No one does, common folk!" She yelled while running away the Harrisons' hat.

"Hey give that back!" He yelled while chasing after her.

More thunder came down including lighting plus the rain.

"David, I need paper and a pencil!" Demanded an irritated Dolph, his hands on his hips.

"Okay, bud!" David walked off in search of papers and pencils.

The trio was just hanging around talking or watching the boring News. Gwen was just surprise no one was outside, and the mess hall wasn't on fire, at least not yet she hoped.

Neil's eyes fluttered closed but opened instantly.

"I'm going to head to bed," Yawned Neil while walking to a sleeping bag closest to the wall.

"Than there was Seven," Whispered Nikki to Max while letting out a chuckle.

"Ahh! David why didn't you tell me it was twelve, thirty! The eyebags I'll get, oh no!"

Wailed Preston, clawing at his perfect round hair.

David was bending down I'll giving papers to Dolph, when he heard the cry of Preston.

"Wait it's twelve, thirty! Campers it's time for bed!" Yelled David while ushering every camper to the sleeping bags.

Some campers agreed while other campers like... Max, and Nikki simple said no and ignored his pleas for bed.

"Nikki and Max I'll give you extra dessert!" Pleaded David while trying to drag Nikki to her sleeping bag, Nikki glanced up at him and whispered, "Really?" He nodded and Nikki instantly ran to her sleeping bag and closed her eyes, wanting the extra dull pudding.

Max just said, "Hard pass."

"Max, I won't talk to you all tomorrow!" Begged David, Max just rolled his eyes still staring at the news you could see a blue glare against his skin and Max stated, "You lie moron, besides I'm not sleepy. So leave me the hell alone."

David let out a sigh, he's right. His job is to talk and pay attention to campers. But David has a mission and that mission is to get Max to bed.

David just ruffled Maxs' hair but Max swatted his hand away.

David flopped next to Max, "Wanna hear a story? They usually make me sleepy." Questioned David his eyes looking at the fluffy black hair.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone, damn."

David decided to ignore the comment and started saying in a soft tone, "It's not really a story more like a poem, actually is is a poem," David chuckled nervously, "There's one called Rain-

"Didn't I tell you I don't want some dumbass poem…" Said Max glaring at David.

"Don't care tell you anyways, okay it's called rain made by Shel Silverstein. It goes like this," Max covered his ears, but David knew he could hear him, " I opened my eyes, and looked up at the rain, and it dripped into my head and flowed into my brain, and all that I hear as I lie in my bed. Is the slishity-slosh of the rain in my head. I step very softly, I walk very slow, I can't do a handstand, I might overflow, so pardon the wild thing I said- I'm not the same since there's rain in my head."

Max put down his hands and said in a annoyed tone, "That was a dumb one tell me better one so I know that the author whatever his name was wasn't a terrible writer." "Sure kiddo, one of the poems go like this." David took a deep breath to start, but was surprised when Max drew closer to David. Gwen smiled from the other side of the room, that little shit was still a shit but it was still cute to see him acting like a fucking ten year old.

"Okay this is another poem made by Shel Silverstein, Enter this Deserted House but please walk softly as you do. Frogs dwell here and crickets too. Ain't no ceiling, only blue. Jays dwell here and sunbeams too. Floors are flowers-take a few. Ferns grow here and Daisies too. Whoosh, swoosh- too-whit, too-woo, bats dwell here and hoot owls too. Ha-ha-ha, hee-hee, hoo-hoooo, Gnomes dwell here and goblins too. And my child, (David felt a little awkward saying that but went with the flow) I thought you knew I dwell... here so do you.

Max out a little yawn but glanced at David and they shared a little conversation with there eyes that went like one more, and David agreed. Max only acted like this when they were at the pizza place.

"There's a place where the sidewalk ends and-" Gwen was listening to David telling Poems to Max, her eyes felt like weights were glued to the very ends of them. She slowly started to doze off, her mind drifted to a place where she can only go and explore.

David finished the poem and felt Maxs' head on his shoulder and heard him breathing in a pattern. David picked up Max, walked to the last open sleeping bag and tucked him in and went to his dozed off Co-counselor, he threw a light blanket over her.

He had to admit his eyes were pretty heavy so David snuggled in a chair and threw a blanket over him and fell asleep, dreaming of nature and family.

It was six am when the campers were awakened by a loud David saying, "Goood Morning campers! Who's ready to start the day." Which was only met by grumbling and cursing by a select few.

_So the show camp camp doesn't belong to me and neither does the poems. But yeah it was fun writing this wasn't really a huge Dadvid moment but I still thought it was cute.


End file.
